Learning to Dance
by dark-night-sky
Summary: Birthday Present for xNomii. The school ball is coming up, James is desperate to get a dance with Lily, and Sirius is determined to teach Remus how to dance in the first place, and Lily's getting pretty sick of it all. Slash. Oneshot. Sirius/Remus James/Lily.


**A/N: **xNomii was all like 'omg I want to read a story where Sirius learns Remus how to dance' and then later was all like 'omg write me a Moonfoot story!' and I was all like 'omg Nay I'm trying to update OYS' and she was all like 'OMG KATE DON'T CARE WRITE ME MOONFOOT' so I wrote her Moonfoot. And it only took like three months. Enjoy!

xXx

**The Dancing One for Nay**

James sighed wistfully as he stared down the table at the object of his affections, chin resting on the palm of his hand, off in a whole other world as he imagined Lily's glorious agreement to go to the ball with him after he finally got the balls to ask her (for the third time mind you). He was blissfully unaware of everything around him, and he would've rather kept it that way, considering his day dream was a lot better than reality, and in reality he had to watch his best friends dance circles round each other and acknowledge that, yes, Lily _was _shooting him dirty looks from her end of the Gryffindor table. But a man could dream, couldn't he?

He jumped as he felt something hit him in the side of the face, wiping his cheek and scowling as he looked down, seeing a lone pea sat on top of his mash, staring up at him innocently. He glared across the table.

"You giggle like a girl."

Sirius shook his head, continuing to snigger away, fork in his hand. "Like a manly man you mean. I couldn't help it; I got bored of watching you moon over the wicked witch over there."

"Evans is not a wicked witch."

"Evens is totally not going to the ball with you, suck it up and move on. Why don't you ask someone else?"

"What do you mean, 'someone else'?"

The third boy in their group chuckled, bread hovering next to his mouth, glancing up with a smirk. "I'm not sure James understands the concept of there being other girls."

"Yeah, well, he should," Sirius decided, glancing around the Great Hall. "What about Lyra, the Ravenclaw? I know she fancies you."

"Lyra's smart enough to also know that James would never like her like he loves Lily."

"Excuse me!" James huffed, demanding the attention of his two best friends. "We're not starting this again; I'm not going to sit here while you two try find a nice girl for me to date. If I can't go with Lily I'll go alone."

"You are good at going stag," Sirius said, grinning as the other two rolled their eyes. "Seriously though, we don't need dates. Dates are for girls. And you," he snatched the book out of Remus' hands. "Stop reading and take part in the conversation!"

Remus reached to get his book back, scowling as the boy moved it further out of his reach. "Stop taking my stuff!"

"How about I read it to you?"

"No!"

"Why? It's not anything you'd be embarrassed about, is it?"

Remus flustered.

"Oho ho!" Sirius smirked down at the boy, waving the book above his head. "So it is? Remus, you dirty boy."

The werewolf gathered up all his anger, grabbing Sirius' arm and pulling it down, snatching his book back and putting it into his bag. "It's just a book for school."

"Yeah right, is it a raunchy novel?"

"Everything's about sex with you, isn't it?"

"Well, I am a bloke."

James rolled his eyes for the second time that morning. "So you don't have a date then, Sirius?"

"Nope, no date for me."

Remus frowned. "I would've thought you'd have your pick of anyone."

The dark haired boy shrugged. "Don't want one."

"You always want a date. The only time you went without a date for more than a month was that one time in third year when you had a massive crush on-!"

"Fuck off, Jamie," Sirius said, almost pouting. "Don't talk about that. That was a dark time. And I don't have a crush on anyone; I just don't want a date."

"I think Paddy fancies someone."

Remus continued to eat, watching as Sirius glared daggers at the grinning James. "I think this is what you get for trying to set him up with a girl again."

"Please, don't remind me."

"Does Remus have a date?" James asked, turning to the bookworm. "Sirius and I may be too hung up on other people-!"

"I don't fancy anyone!"

"-But you're not, are you?"

"I'm not going," Remus answered simply, shrugging lightly. "I don't like dancing."

"You're not going?!" James repeated, horrified look on his face. "What do you mean you're not going?!"

The boy looked mildly confused as to why this was such bad news. "Because I have better things to do with my time?"

"You don't go to a ball to dance, Remmie," Sirius began, explaining it like he would to a child, wrapping one arm round the boy's shoulders. "You go to whine about how lame it is."

"That hardly seems like fun."

"Well, you won't know until you come, will you?"

Remus shook the arm off his shoulder, turning back to his food. "I'm still not going. You guys can go and whine yourselves, I'm going to go to the library."

The other two groaned in unison. "The library?"

"Yes, the library, now if you two are done, lunch will be ending soon."

That was all it took to shut them up and have them filling their mouths with food instead.

It wasn't until later that evening that the topic was brought up again, James off helping Peter study as Remus and Sirius sat in the boy's dorm, Remus having done the work already and Sirius deciding it was far too early to. The former sat on his bed reading, legs stretched out with one foot hooked over the other, while the latter lay across his bed sideways, head and feet dangling over the side, thoroughly bored.

"Hey Rem," Sirius started, looking up at the boy who barely glanced at him in acknowledgement. "Why don't you like dancing?"

The werewolf sighed, putting his book down in his lap and giving his friend an annoyed look. "Are we back on this topic?"

"Well, I want you at the ball. And Minny kinda made it sound like it was compulsory."

"I'm flattered to know you enjoy my company so much," Remus said with his voice dripping with sarcasm. "But I'm not going."

"The Prefect? Breaking the _rules_?"

"It's a week before my time of the month," he said begrudgingly, not enjoying using the term his friends had come up with. "I'll say that I need rest."

"Bullshit."

"It's a good enough excuse to get out of it though."

Sirius scowled, rolling off his bed with an 'ooph!' before resting his head on the side of Remus', pouting as he glared up at his friend. "Why are you being so lame?"

"According to you I'm always lame."

"You know what I mean."

Remus picked up his book again, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Not going."

"You are."

"I don't know how to dance!"

Sirius blinked once. He blinked twice. "What?"

Face heating up, Remus pulled his legs closer to his torso, moving the book to hide his face. "There, I said it, now go away."

"You don't have to dance you know."

"But still, what if I do, and then I get there and I can't dance and I'll look really stupid next to you and James because I know for a fact that you both know how to dance and I don't and I've got two left feet and-!"

"Slow down!" Sirius said with a slightly laugh, pulling himself onto Remus' bed, perching on the edge. "Is this seriously what's stopping you from coming?"

Remus gnawed on his lip, but nodded once.

Grinning widely, Sirius stood and spun round, extending a hand to Remus and bowing dramatically, his other hand tucked behind his back. "Well then, I'll just have to teach you."

"Err, how about no?"

"How about," Sirius smirked, reaching forward and grabbing Remus' arm, tugging him off the bed violently. "You stop being a big baby."

"I really don't think I can do this, I'll just end up standing on your feet a lot."

"Shut up and follow me."

Remus did, his mouth clamping shut, pink tinge decorating his cheeks as he felt one of Sirius' hands on his waist, the other holding their hands together just below shoulder level. Remus wrapped his fingers into the fabric of Sirius' robes as he moved his hand to the boy's shoulder, barely able to think from how close the other boy was.

"Moony is a girl."

"Fuck off."

Sirius sniggered, raising himself to stand fully straight. "You ready?"

"No."

"Good!"

And with that they were moving, though in Remus' case it was more stumbling about blindly as Sirius continued to tell him to look at him, not at the floor. Once or twice the dark haired boy had to stop himself grimacing as his foot was stomped on, brushing it off with a laugh as Remus apologised, and attempted to use it as an excuse to get out of his little lesson. But Sirius wasn't having any of that.

"You really do have two left feet."

Remus glared at the other boy.

"We'll get past it. You might never be as graceful and beautiful on the dance floor as me, of course, but you'll certainly come close. You'll be better than James."

"You're teaching me to dance like a girl."

"Well you are the smaller one," Sirius teased. "And who knows, perhaps some tall, dark, handsome man will sweep you off your feet and whisk you away. Then you'd need to know how to dance like a girl."

"I'm not a girl!"

"I like the fact that you object to being a girl, not to having a man 'whisk you away'."

Blushing for the millionth time that day, Remus tried to look at his feet again. Sirius let go of his waist to force the boy's chin up. "I said look at me."

"I don't want to."

"Why, because I implied you're gay?"

Remus spluttered.

Chuckling, Sirius moved his hand back to the boy's waist, their dancing come to a halt, but neither moving. "It's okay. If you are. I meant it as a joke, but I wouldn't mind."

"I'd be slightly worried about your moral code if you didn't mind werewolf but drew the line at _gay_."

"So are you then?"

He hesitated. "I-!"

"Back!" as soon as the door swung open, Remus leapt back like he'd been burnt, Sirius standing there dumbly as he watched their dorm mates enter the room, huffing slightly as they walked. "Merlin running up stairs is hard work- why do you look like I've caught you killing a rabbit?"

"Wouldn't be entirely unbelievable if Remus told you he had, would it?" Sirius joked, his arms dropping and adopting his usual casual stance. "How did the essay writing go?"

Peter grinned. "It's all finished! And I'm certain I got the grasp of it this time."

James patted the boy on the back, much like a proud father. "You definitely have, I swear you were doing better than I was near the end!"

Remus headed back to his bed, attempting to keep his face hidden. Why oh why was his body so insistent that he blush like a school girl today?

"So, did we interrupt anything? Little lovers moment?" James asked, waggling his brows.

"No, Remus doesn't know how to dance."

"Sirius!"

"What?" the boy held up his hands as defence. "I didn't realise this was a secret."

"I can't tell you anything!"

"You can, you just have to tell me not to tell anyone else too. I can't figure these things out for myself."

James scoffed. "Dancing's super boring Rem. Besides, I thought you weren't going to the dance?"

"If I teach him how to dance he'll come."

"I never agreed to that."

"Sure you did."

Remus glared.

Chuckling, the Potter sprawled out across his bed. "It'll be amazing, don't worry about it. Are you coming with us to the ball, Pete?"

"I'm going with Abigail Spinnet," the short boy explained, a smile on his face. "From Hufflepuff."

Sirius laughed, clapping Peter on the back. "Nice one, when did that happen?"

"This morning, after lunch. That was why I left early."

"I'm really pleased for you, Peter," Remus said, a genuine smile on his face.

"Now all we got to do is find a pretty girl for Jamiecakes!"

"What about Remus?" the bespectacled boy asked. "I notice you're not trying to pair him off with one of your leftovers."

"Remus can handle himself."

James sat up, grinning at his friend. "You sure you just don't want him all to yourself."

Sirius scoffed.

"He was talking about some tall, dark, handsome man sweeping me off my feet earlier," Remus added.

"Hey! You can't take revenge for that telling them you can't dance thing! I didn't know I wasn't supposed to say anything."

Remus simply grinned, unaware of the look that James and Peter exchanged. Boy were they sick of watching their friends dance around each other.

The topic of dancing seemed to have been forgotten for the next few days, which Remus was unbelievably thankful for. The four boys continued about their usual activities, Peter spending more time with the Hufflepuff girl, and James trying once again to ask Lily to the dance, only to be shot down once again. Sirius continued to reject countless proposals without even thinking, ignoring the occasional look that he received from James. There was no fancying that he was admitting to.

Three out of four were off that evening, prancing about the castle doing their own thing, leaving Remus on his own in the dorms reading, though he was enjoying his quiet time. With friends like he had, it was very difficult to find peace and quiet. Peter was no doubt off with Abigail again, while James and Sirius were doing Merlin knows what and he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

He didn't have to wait long to find out however, as the door opened and in came a panting grey eyed boy, a grin on his face. "Remmie!"

"Sirius," Remus greeted, looking the boy up and down. "You look like you've just run a marathon."

"I had to, Lily wanted to kill me."

"Why would Lily want to kill you?"

Sirius grinned and shrugged, though he clearly knew. "Dunno, but I'm not letting her put me in the hospital wing too."

Remus stared, baffled. "Too?"

"James was being all polite and charming and asking her to the ball and she hexed him silly. I had to take him to the hospital wing, and then run back so that Lily didn't catch me," he explained, flopping down on the end of Remus' bed. "What'cha doing?"

"What did you and James do to get her so pissed off?"

"Same old same, I think she's just lost her marbles."

Remus wasn't convinced, but allowed the subject to drop. "I'm reading, what does it look like."

"Not good enough," Sirius bounced off the bed, swiping the book as he did so and tossing it over his shoulder, ignoring the protests from Remus, grabbing the boy's arm and pulling him off the bed. "Lesson time!"

It took a while for the werewolf to figure out what he meant. "Oh no, this was dropped!"

"So was not, I was just luring you into a false sense of security. Now, put your hand on my shoulder," he instructed, putting his own on Remus' waist. "You do have feminine hips, don't you, Moons?"

Remus glared furiously.

"I'm joking! I'm joking, they're very manly," Sirius laughed. "Come on, don't be such a buzz kill."

The werewolf put a hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"Wow, you're not putting up much of a fight, are you?" the Black leered. "If I didn't know better I'd think you wanted to dance with me."

"Good thing you know better then, huh?"

Sirius lead the boy into the centre of the room, tapping the boy's waist as if tapping the beat to the music as he begun to lead, refraining from making any sarcastic comments, chuckling and brushing it off every time Remus would apologise profusely for standing on his toes, still reminding the boy to look at him, not at the floor.

Amber eyes looked up, locking with grey. Remus never wanted to look away more. "I'm just not cut out for dancing."

"Stop being a big baby and do what I say," Sirius replied, pulling them closer and smiling softly. It had Remus' heart stuck in his throat. "Just relax, stop trying too hard. Let me lead you."

"I have to focus on getting the moves right."

"You keep trying to battle with me," grey pools searched amber. "This isn't a duel. We're working together, not against."

Remus pouted, but attempted to focus on the words.

"Make love not war."

The boy stumbled in shock, face going a bright red. "Do not compare this to making love."

"You're the one who reads raunchy novels."

"It was a charms book!"

"Charming the pants off of-!"

"You're insufferable."

"Yet when I mention the words 'make love' you instantly think of having sex, with me, obviously, seeing as we're dancing."

"I hate you."

Sirius winked. Remus did his best to stop the smile breaking on his face.

From there it became easier, and they began to flow in sync rather than against each other, Sirius humming music happily that had Remus sniggering slightly, the werewolf letting out a surprised laugh as he was spun round and easily caught again, carrying on as naturally as they could while he was slightly off balance. But only for a moment.

Until the door opened, and Remus completely lost his footing and stumbled into Sirius, pleased that the boy caught him, face heating up.

"Teaching Remus how to dance again?" Peter asked. Sirius gave a winning smile and Remus looked torn between glaring and hiding. "I should leave you two love birds alone then, should I?"

"Definitely," Sirius said without a second thought. "How am I supposed to get into his pants while you're watching?"

"Sirius!"

Peter rolled his eyes, moving to his trunk and putting his homework away. "It's only a matter of time, Remus. Don't fight it."

Sirius laughed wholeheartedly at the short boy's input, despite the fact that it had Remus shoving him away harshly, folding his arms across his chest and glaring at them both. "You're being a terrible influence on Peter."

"What? I never told him to say anything!"

"He was an angel till you got your dirty paws on him."

The angel in question smirked, heading out the door. "Stay away from my bed."

"Terrible influence."

Sirius grinned, wiggling his fingers. "I can tell you someone I definitely want to get my dirty paws on."

"Your little crush?" Remus questioned, more venom in his voice than he intended.

The Black blushed and spluttered. "I do not have a crush! Merlin, you're as bad as James."

Remus rolled his eyes, pulling back from Sirius' grasp and heading to his stuff. "I have books to read, and work to do, if we're quite done here?"

"Last time we did this," Sirius started, trailing off awkwardly. "I asked you if you were, you know," he grimaced at his own bad wording. "I mean, I don't want to pry, but-!"

"Would it matter if I was?"

Sirius paused, blinking in surprise. The werewolf was looking down at his bed, an undistinguishable look on his face. "No, it wouldn't."

"You wouldn't care?"

"Well, it'd be a bit hypocritical of me if I did, seeing as I'm half way there, and you're always telling me not to be hypocritical, so…"

Remus looked up, a mixture of shock and hope in his eyes. "You're what?"

"You know, almost gay."

Remus gave an amused smile, picking up his book and walking towards his friend. "You really have a way with words, you know that?"

"I try."

It was half a confession that Peter and James had been waiting for. It was half a confession that they both wished had never happened.

Peter grimaced as he watched Remus giggle at another comment made by Sirius, patting James on the back and moving to get up. "I'm going to go find someone else to hang out with. Or somewhere else to be, I don't think I care if it has people or not."

James looked up in horror. "You can't leave me here with them!"

"I'm sorry, I can't take it anymore."

Remus looked up as Peter stood up, the movement catching his attention. Sirius seemed much more reluctant to pull his attention away. "Are you leaving, Pete?"

He nodded and was gone in a matter of moments.

It took James a total of five seconds to gather his things.

"You too?" Remus asked, looking mildly confused at the sudden decision. "You've barely started your essay."

"I'll come back once you two sort out all this sexual tension and snog or something," he grumbled, heading straight out the common room door, leaving his two friends to splutter and pointlessly deny.

"He really won't quit with that, will he?" Sirius muttered with a frown, spots of pink on his cheeks. "Just because we both like boys…"

Remus nodded in agreement, despite the blush on his face. "Honestly, he needs to grow up."

"I agree."

The two sat in silence for a few moments, two people in their circle having left.

"Well, I don't particularly want to sit on the floor anymore."

Sirius grinned widely. "Me neither, let's dance instead!"

"No."

"Yes," he hissed, standing and grasping onto Remus' hands, pulling him into a standing position. "Yes, come on! Dance!"

"You're such a girl."

"Yet I'm the one leading."

Remus huffed slightly. "Then I want to lead!"

Sirius smirked, raising a brow. "We're dancing then, are we?"

"Do I honestly have a choice?"

"Not really."

"Then I want to lead."

The darker haired boy put one hand on Remus' shoulder, holding his other hand out expectantly. "Okay then, let's go."

Remus hesitated for a moment, before putting his own hands in position. And standing like that.

"Are you going to start?"

"Give me a moment, would you?"

Sirius chuckled, before he nudged Remus in the right direction. The two started, a bit wobbly and out of sync with the beat that Sirius was humming, but they started, which was the main thing. Sirius murmured words of encouragement as they continued; their eyes locked together, their movements becoming slightly smoother. Though nowhere near as smooth as they would've been had the Black been leading.

"You're doing it," Sirius whispered, leaning slightly closer to Remus.

"I am," Remus confirmed, a smile tugging at his lips. "Though not as well as you."

"Obviously, no one's as good as me."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"You sure there's no one you want to go to the dance with then?" Sirius asked, a curious look on his face. "No one at all?"

The werewolf hid his blush well. "No one that comes to mind."

"Cool," Sirius nodded. "Cool."

"You haven't changed your mind and realised you actually do want a date, have you?"

"Nope. Definitely not."

Remus nodded in a very similar fashion to how Sirius had. "Cool."

A slightly awkward silence settled over them both as they continued to dance slowly, eventually coming to a halt, standing in silence, neither quite sure of what they wanted to say.

"Well," Remus cleared his throat, dropping his hands and straightening his vest. "I think I'm going to head to the library."

"Course," Sirius ran a hand through his hair, gesturing over his shoulder. "I'm going to go do…stuff. Sleep maybe."

"Have fun with that."

"I will."

Remus nodded once before darting from the room, his heart thudding in a very bizarre way in his chest.

Sirius decided that he probably was going to sleep, purely to get his body to settle down.

That was the moment that had the pair becoming slightly awkward around each other when they were left on their own. They were still just as insufferable when they were in the company of others however. And by others it was mostly James and Peter. And by James and Peter it was mostly James, seeing as Peter would bail if it got too much for him.

After watching Peter scuttle out of the common room to go meet his girlfriend, sat on the floor next to the fire, Sirius and Remus on opposite couches on either side of him, James decided that something needed to be done. Drastic action needed to be taken. He didn't know how to deal with this shit, and he was fairly certain Peter demonstrated he also didn't know how to. They needed a girl.

And there was only one girl he ever thought of when he decided that they needed a girl.

And Lily Evans was not impressed in the slightest when her reading was interrupted by James Potter. "What do you want?"

"I need your help," he said, desperation on his face. "With Remus and Sirius."

Lily decided to focus on the half of that pair that she liked. "What's wrong with Remus?"

"He and Sirius have become so _annoying_," James whined. "And Pete's ditching me all the time because he can't stand them being all gross, and all I want is for them to get over it and bone each other and-!"

She held up a hand, nose scrunching up. "I think I get it. They have been acting a bit strange recently. I hardly ever see them hanging out on their own together."

"Well Sirius was teaching Remus to dance, and then they got all _sexual tension _and shit, and then one time they finished and they were acting all _awkward _around each other whenever they were on their own."

"I hardly see what this has to do with me though," Lily said, holding her head high. "Remus is still perfectly pleasant when I'm with him."

James pouted. "Don't you want to do it to make him happy?"

"The less time he spends with Sirius the more time I get to spend with him. And you know how I feel about Sirius."

He wasn't sure there was anyone who didn't know how she felt about Sirius. "You may dislike him, but Remus doesn't."

Lily narrowed her eyes, holding up a finger and leaning forward. "Okay. I'll help. For Remus. On one condition."

"Yes?"

"You leave me alone for the rest of the year."

There was a long silence where James and Lily stared at each other across the table, James looking like she just killed his dog, Lily trying not to let her soft side get to her. She really did dislike him. But he really did look sad.

"Okay."

Lily's jaw dropped. "Really?"

"For Sirius and Remus," James clarified. "For them I'll leave you alone for the rest of the term."

Her eyes narrowed. "Till March."

"February."

"Okay," it wasn't what she wanted, but she wasn't actually expecting him to agree to what she wanted anyway. "If you leave me alone till February, I'll help you with Remus and Sirius."

A large grin passed across James' face. "What are we going to do then? What's your master plan?"

"Oh no, we aren't going to do anything. You're going to continue as you have been and wait for me to be done," she picked up her things, nodding down at the boy, before leaving the library. She had to come up with something flawless. This had to work.

James gave a sigh of disappointment as he watched her leave. Hoping they'd be doing something together really had been wishful thinking. Knowing her she'd probably do something boring like just confront Remus about it.

No one would've really expected her to confront Sirius about it.

"Black," Lily greeted, two days after speaking to James, surprised to finally get him on his own. Black was like a little social butterfly sometimes, she swore. He gave her a sceptical look when she greeted him, glancing around to try and find a reason for it. She rolled her eyes. "I need to talk to you."

"About how you've finally realised you're secretly in lov-!"

"About Remus."

Sirius cleared his throat, though nothing else gave away any discomfort. "What about Remus?"

"You're going to tell him how you feel and stop making everyone else uncomfortable about your flirting and dancing around each other."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You will if you want me to agree to dance with James at the ball."

There was a moment's hesitation. "What?"

Lily sucked in a breath, reminding herself why she was doing this. "If you ask Remus out, I'll dance with James at the ball. Once. And not as his date!"

Sirius' eyes narrowed, one brow rising. "As many times as he asks you to dance, don't you mean?"

"Twice maximum."

"Four times-wait a minute Remus doesn't like me why would I-!"

"Oh get over it, of course he does, now shut up and agree to three times."

The boy hesitated again, swallowing a lump in his throat, poker face down.

"Come on, Black, are you really going to pass up this opportunity because of pride?" the redhead asked, a smirk on her face. "I'm sure James would be devastated to hear it."

"Fine," Sirius ground out. "Three times. You better keep your word."

"So should you," she snapped, before turning on her heel and marching down the hall, wondering what she got herself into. Three dances. Surely it would be worth it to then be without him till February.

She just needed to keep telling herself that.

And Sirius found that reminding himself how much he loved James and needed to do this for James wasn't as inspiring as he hoped it would be. And he was fairly certain that James was somehow involved in Lily's little plan, what with the eager expectancy he was watching Sirius and Remus with. It was like the whole world was against him.

He was almost certain he couldn't do this.

Having a good brood, sprawled out on his bed, staring at the ceiling while feeling sorry for himself, Sirius did try to think of how he could make this work in the least painful way possible. It wasn't going very well.

"Sirius? Are you in here?"

Snapping into an upright position, grey eyes stared at the person at the door. "Remus! I-I thought you were doing stuff?"

An amused look crossed the werewolf's face. "I was. I finished. What are you doing up here all by yourself?"

"Just, you know, thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself."

Remus moved to begin putting his things away, leaving Sirius to dwell in the silence once again.

"What are you even brooding about over there-?!"

"Dance with me."

It took Remus by such surprise that he didn't have time to stop himself from blushing. "Wh-what?"

Sirius scrambled towards the end of the bed, clinging to a post. "Dance with me. Please."

Remus nodded slowly, moving towards Sirius as he scrambled off the bed, holding his hands up as an invitation to start. Sirius wasted no time in positioning himself, beginning to lead automatically and continuing to think. Though thinking was difficult with those amber eyes boring into his soul.

"What's wrong? Do you want to try talking about what you're thinking about?"

"You're such a girl," Sirius teased, though it was said with much more affection than usual. "Seriously. Talking about feelings. It's adorable."

The werewolf flustered, unsure whether or not he was supposed to be offended. "Stop trying to change the subject."

"I'm just thinking…about stuff."

"You don't think about stuff very often."

This was true. He was over thinking. He needed to do something.

"How would you react if I kissed you right now?"

That wasn't doing something. That was being an idiot. Way to go.

Thankfully for Sirius, Remus was too busy being stunned and ground to a halt to actually fully register what had been said. All he heard was kiss, you, and right now. Though after a few moments of stunned silence it was beginning to unnerve the taller boy, and he was beginning to panic more about what Remus' reaction would be. Which he didn't need to panic about. Because panicking was bad.

Panicking made him do stupid things.

Like just skip the answer and get on with it to try find the answer faster.

It took a good few moments for the smaller boy to realise exactly what was happening, and by the time he did Sirius was just about to pull away. Acting before he could think, Remus' eyes slipped shut and he kissed back, squeezing Sirius' hand and shoulder, though admittedly it was partly to keep himself standing. Sirius smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arm tighter round the other boy's waist, pulling him closer.

It was a good minute before they pulled apart, noses bumping, faces flushed. A smirk pulled at the corners of Sirius' mouth, and Remus nearly rolled his eyes.

"Wicked."

Remus didn't bother to reply. He decided kissing again was a much better use of their time. Should that kissing end up with them forgetting that they were learning to dance and too busy with finding a place to sit down on, say, the bed, then so be it.

"Fuck-Sirius," Remus muttered as Sirius began nipping at his neck. "Shouldn't we-ah-!"

Sirius breathed against the werewolf's ear, sending shivers down his spine. "Who knew you'd sound so sexy when you swore?"

"Hey guys, you haven't seen my broom-_oh good Godric my eyes_!"

The pair sprang apart, Sirius nearly falling off the bed, Remus trying desperately to compose himself. "James-er-what's wrong?"

"_I'm blind_!"

Sirius pulled himself to his feet, running a hand through his hair. "What you looking for, James?"

The bespectacled boy finally uncovered his eyes, staring on in horror. "Is-is that my bed?"

Remus was off it like a bullet.

"You're having sex on my bed?!"

"We're not having sex!"

"Peter?! _Peter_! _I need saving_!"

"James! Get back here!"

Merlin, it was tough to live with someone so melodramatic.

xXx

_I so could not think of how to end that. It was like…so impossible. I was going to have a scene with Lily and James dancing at the ball, but you can just imagine that in all its hilarity. Anyway, it's finally finished! I hope you enjoyed it, and I'm sorry it took so long, Nay. But you know, better late than never! Birthday Present number One! _

_Thanks ~ _

_Kivea R. _


End file.
